An Endless Sea of Green
by Miss Mary Murder
Summary: After her last battle, Yumi finds herself trapped within her own Subconscious. Disguised as an ancient bamboo forest, her mind tells her that it is not yet time to leave this world, For it knows what she does not: What she has left to live for. OCXDeidara


Lob dub, lob dub: my heart pounded in my chest as I ran through the seemingly endless forest of bamboo. How long had I been running for? Ten minutes? Ten hours? It mattered not, no matter how long, nor short, may the time have been, it seemed like I had been running for ages; running, and running in a timeless sea of green.

Silence was all around except for the soft sound of my bare feet hitting the moist earth. That deafening absence of noise: it drove one mad. It would push you to the farthest reach of your mind, and flirt with the fine line separating life and death.

What would become of me? Would I be forever stuck in this deranged forest; forced to wander aimlessly forever in this never-ending wood of emerald canes? Or would I some how be saved; be rescued like a princess form her tower of loneliness?

Sweet words rang out to me, piercing the dreadful silence with a melodious voice, that surely, if anything at all, must belong to a beautiful seraph.

"Where are you?" I called to it, my voice drifting off into the winds.

"Yumi..." the voice whispered.

"Where are you?!" I called again, this time in desperation. No answer came, and I felt my heart quicken with fear. "NO, come back!" I yelled running again. I ran harder than before, despite my lack of energy; I pushed myself until I came to a small clearing, it was there that I stopped. I looked around not knowing where I was or where to go,

"Help me!" I screamed "Please, help me!"

Murmuring voices graced my ears, but too many came at once, and I could not understand what they were trying to tell me. Louder and louder they grew, still hammering me with a wall of incomprehensible whispers. Louder they grew still, until the voices were a deafening roar, like waves crashing of the rocks of the beach.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I screamed clutching my head as I sank to my knees.

"Go back, Yumi; you must go back. they whispered."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, "I dont understand; what do you mean?" I asked closing my eyes.

His voice again, it resounded throughout the entire world it seemed, "Please wake up, Yumi, please...Just wake up, un" he sounded so sad, like he was weeping.

I opened my mouth to speak but instead let out a piercing scream. My body was ablaze with pain, electricity shooting through me as if I had been hit with a bolt of lightning. I fell to the earth, laying in relief on the cool damp soil beneath me. Soon, I let my eyes flutter close _"this is the end" _I thought, not fearing these words at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open again -- bright light, white room, and the slow steady sound of a heart monitor voicing itself to let them know I was alive. A hospital room: had my last battle rendered me that injured? I turned my attention now to heavy lump resting on my legs.

I looked around, and as I set my gaze on the fuzzy outline of a person at my feet, I allowed my blurred vision come back into focus.

"Deidara-kun?" I asked, only being able to tell that my companion was male.

His head shot up, tear streaked, his hair a mess. Why did he care so much about me? I was, after all, stubborn and headstrong; I was also quick to anger, and liked to be left in peace a great deal of the time. So why? Why did he care?

"Yumi-Chan" he whispered, not finishing with his usual 'un'.

"W-what?" I asked blushing as he moved ever closer to me.

He leaned in, his breath hot on my cheeks; his nose barely an inch my own. He stared deeply into my sea blue eyes with his own. "Are you alright, un?" he asked caringly.

"y-yeah" I answered shyly. I dared not to move, for fear of anything happening to ruin this swelling feeling in my chest.

"That's good, un" he whispered leaning closer still.

I gulped; my heart was pounding again. Heat quickly rose in my face as I slowly nodded, not knowing if I was to lean in as well.

I felt his hand reach for me, gracefully lacing his fingers with my own. I closed my eyes and leaned forward; pressing my lips against his in a gentle, and tender, kiss. He closed his eyes as well, kissing be back with a softness and love that I did not expect. I melted away, my mouth locked so perfectly in his. Could this not be love? Such a question is not needed now, nor was it then; for there is nothing else such a feeling could possibly be.

He drew away, leaning his forehead against mine, only now, as I stared back at his loving face, could I tell that he too was blushing.

"What?" I finally asked not knowing the reason behind his staring.

"Don't scare me like that anymore, un." he said, his voice still holding a loving and worried tone as he held me tight,"You almost died."

"I'm fine" I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He lightly kissed my forehead; I didn't understand why he was showing me so much affection, or why he was doing all of this. I was about to open my mouth to speak when he kissed me again, stopping, almost even my breathing.

"I love you, un" he whispered, stunning me, "I have for awhile now."

I blushed, I was speechless; should I tell him the truth or just another lie? My actions required no thought; they needed no bit of energy to decide what I was to do next.

"I love you too"


End file.
